vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Damon Salvatore
Damon Salvatore is one of the two main male protagonists and the tritagonist of The Vampire Diaries. After Season Six, he will replace Stefan as the deuteragonist of the series (as Stefan will replace Elena is the protagonist and main character of the series overall). Damon is a 174-year-old vampire and distant descendant of Silas. He was a major antagonist in the first part of Season One. He is the older brother of Stefan Salvatore. He was born during the 1800's and lived in the colonial town of Mystic Falls with his brother Stefan, his father, Giuseppe Salvatore, and also with his mother Lillian Salvatore until her death in 1858. He became a vampire in 1864. At the time of his return to Mystic Falls, Damon and Stefan hadn't seen each other in fifteen years due to their bitter and violent relationship. In the 1950's, Damon was captured and tortured by the Whitmore family, of which the members experiment on vampires for a "bigger purpose" and during his five years of captivity, he meets another prisoner, Enzo, whom he becomes good friends with. Eventually, the plan the two made failed at a critical moment and thinking Enzo "died" because of him, Damon turned off his humanity to suppress the guilt and sadness. He sought revenge, an act of hunting down every member over generations which he finally ends with Aaron Whitmore's death. Damon's sole purpose in coming back to Mystic Falls was to free Katherine Pierce, the vampire who turned him and who he deeply loved. After realizing that Katherine never loved him, his love for her faded as his friendship with Elena, Katherine's descendant and doppelgänger, grows. Due to her impact on him and the strengthening relationship with his brother, they begin working together to protect Elena, along with her friends and family. Before his death, and at the beginning of Season Five, he lived with his brother, girlfriend, Elena (when she isn't away at college), and her brother, Jeremy Gilbert in the Salvatore Boarding House. In the third season, Damon filled the role as a deuteragonist in the first half of the season due to Stefan falling prey to Klaus. Throughout the series, his bond with Elena continuously grows and they eventually fall in love with each other. Shortly after her death and subsequent transition into a vampire, Elena's feelings for Damon are heightened which makes her admit her love for him and they start a romantic relationship in Season Four. In Season Five, he discovers Enzo's undead status and they become friends once again however once "Elena" breaks up with him, he puts an end to his diabolical plan against the Whitmore Family and is then injected with a dangerous compound by Wes Maxfield, causing him to become an Augustine Vampire and the only one in existence. He was later cured, thanks to Enzo, Stefan, and Caroline's actions. Due to the Other Side collapsing, Damon gave up his life to save his loved ones and this particularly caused Elena, Stefan, and Alaric much grief. In Season Six, Damon discovers that him and Bonnie are trapped in a 1994 Prison World, and they work together to find a way back to Mystic Falls. They also form an alliance to take down Kai. During this time, he is able to form a healthy friendship with Bonnie, and they are able to move on from their past and become friends. After returning home, he learns that Elena has erased all her memories of their relationship and he attempts to win her back. Damon soon learns of Liz's sickness and soon after, she passes away in the hospital in front of him, leaving him devastated. However, he becomes overjoyed again when he learns that Bonnie has returned home. Bonnie then shows him a video of a mysterious lady, who he is shocked to recognize as his very alive mother, and Brings her back with help of Kai. Now He has the cure for vampirism which is given by bonnie for informing about magic in Nova scotia through Altas. His best friends are Elena Gilbert, Alaric Saltzman, and Lorenzo. He was also close friends with Elizabeth Forbes. Damon is a member of the Salvatore Family and was a member of the Town Council. Early Life |-|Human Life and Transition= Damon was born to Giuseppe Salvatore and Lily Salvatore on June 18, 1839 in the small town of Mystic Falls, Virginia. His younger brother Stefan Salvatore is eight years younger than him, and the two were very close when they were human. He joined the Confederate Army at some point, coming back when he was on leave to spend time at the Salvatore Estate. It is unclear when Damon first met Katherine Pierce, but he left the Confederacy and returned to Mystic Falls to spend more time with her. His father disapproved of what he considered Damon's poor sense of duty. |-|1852= In October of this year he accidently breaks his 5 year old brother Stefan's nose while teaching an uppercut in boxing. |-|1858= In late May of this year his mother Lily dies of Consumption, he will later learn in 2013 this was not the case. He was to deliver the eulogy for his mother but was unable to do so. His 10 year old brother Stefan was angry that Damon had not said goodbye to their mother. |-|1864= It is uncertain how or when Damon found out that Katherine was a vampire, but unlike Stefan, he did not fear or reject her, and willingly drank her blood. She once demonstrated to him one of her tricks for securing victims, which was lying in the middle of a road to stop any travelers that may come to pass. Though he showed an initial hesitance, Damon even kissed her while a victim's blood still stained her lips. Damon wanted to give up his human life and spend an eternity with Katherine, and he begged Stefan to keep the secret from their father, who was a member of the Town Council and a vampire-hater. When Stefan inadvertently revealed that Katherine was a vampire, she was taken away by the townspeople. Their father was furious and scolded Damon for trying to conceal her secret and protect her. Damon was furious with Stefan, but Stefan agreed to work with him to rescue her. In the midst of their daring plan, they were both shot and killed by Giuseppe, who was ashamed of his sons for sympathizing with and loving a vampire. They both died with Katherine's blood in their systems, but Damon awakened first and witnessed the burning of Fell's Church, where the townspeople had imprisoned the vampires, including Katherine. .]] When Stefan awoke the next morning, Damon told him that Katherine's death meant his reason for living was gone, and he wouldn't complete his transition into a vampire. Later that day, when Stefan returned after being unable to resist feeding on his own father, and inadvertently completing the transition, he forced Damon to drink from a young woman's neck, causing Damon to also complete his transition. He promised Stefan an eternity of misery, not for making him turn but for the fact that Katherine had turned Stefan as well, instead of just Damon. At some point Damon received a daylight ring from Emily Bennett. She told Damon that she had spared the vampires in the church, which Damon kept secret from Stefan until 145 years later, when he would be able to free Katherine from the church. |-|1912= Damon saw Stefan in 1912 for the first time in 48 years since they transitioned; both had returned to Mystic Falls for their nephew's funeral. After an initial hesitance, Damon agreed to have a drink with Stefan and catch up. When he was feeding on a human alone, the vampire Sage found him and commented on his lack of enjoyment for the feed. Damon seemed content to feed just enough to survive, but Sage encouraged him to enjoy it, to take pleasure in being a vampire. Once he was persuaded, he tried to get Stefan to enjoy the feed, and talked him into feeding on human blood again. Stefan fed so hard on his victim that he tore her head off, shocking both brothers. Furious with Damon for making him drink human blood, he ran off and Damon did not pursue him. |-|1942= Damon was living in New Orleans with a vampire he had turned named Charlotte. Damon soon noticed a pattern of strange behavior from the woman, in that every order he gave her, even seemingly innocuous ones, she followed with frightening enthusiasm. He sought guidance from the witch Valerie LaMarche to break the sire bond between him and Charlotte, and the witch told him she needed a human sacrifice of 12 people to do the spell. Damon killed the 12 people, but could not find Val to perform the spell he needed. He ended up ordering Charlotte to count every brick on every building in New Orleans and meet him at the corner of Bourbon and Dumaine. He left New Orleans soon after... Stefan and Lexi found Damon while he was in New Orleans. At Lexi's insistence, Stefan sought to make peace with his brother before shipping out to the North African front of the war. After an initial hesitance, Damon seemed happy to reunite with his brother after thirty years apart, and the two spent the evening talking. Damon even suggested he might join Stefan and leave for war with him, but Lexi made it clear she did not approve of the idea. Her concerns seemed warranted especially after Charlotte brought a bleeding victim to the bar where they were talking and Stefan started to lose it at the sight and smell of human blood. Later, Damon was all ready to ship out with Stefan when Lexi talked him out of it, citing his profligate lifestyle and how Damon's behavior would not be good for Stefan's rehabilitation. Realizing she might be right, Damon decided not to go, and he left the train station without explaining to Stefan. |-|1953-1958= In 1953, Joseph Salvatore lured Damon to Mystic Falls in order to hand him over to Dr. Whitmore. After Joseph injected Damon with vervain, Damon killed him, but Dr. Whitmore entered the room shortly after and injected Damon with another dose of vervain. When he woke up he was strapped to a table and Dr. Whitmore cut one of his eyes out, in order to experiment and study vampire healing abilities. Damon was brought to a cell and in the cell next to him was another vampire named Enzo. The two vampires bonded and it was Enzo's friendship that allowed Damon to hold on to his humanity. Dr. Whitmore continued to torture and perform experiments on him and he called him 21051. Every year Whitmore would show the rest of Augustine Damon and Enzo and demonstrate his research on the annual New Years Party. Enzo then came up with a plan for one of them two would drink the others blood ration in order to build up his strength until the coming New Years Eve. Damon was the lucky one and when the next New Years Eve Party came he broke free from his chains and he slaughtered every member of Augustine while the building set ablaze. Enzo was still trapped in his cage and Damon tried to free him, but the cage bars were soaked with vervain and couldn't get him out. Damon knew that if he was going to save himself he had to stop caring about Enzo so he turned his humanity switch of. Now not caring he left Enzo to burn alive. After finally being free from five years of torture, Damon kept the promise he made to Enzo to kill every member in the Whitmore family, but one and let that person have a family and kill them to but one and to the same thing again and again. Damon did exactly that and among the ones he killed was Aaron Whitmore's parents and Aaron was among the ones that he kept alive. |-|1960= It had been two years since Damon escaped the Augustine cell, and he still had his humanity switched off. On November 8, 1960, during Election night, a lady asked Damon for a interview. She asked him questions related to the terrible fire at Whitmore House and then tried to attack him with a vervain injection, but Damon easily stopped her. When he found out that she was an Augustine member he ripped her head off. Decades later Damon finds out that the girl he killed was actually Enzo's one true love, Maggie James. |-|1977= Damon lived in New York City during the 70's, where he maintained a wild life full of parties and feeding off of people. At the time, he still had his humanity switch off and he killed locals of New York; a soon to be fed upon victim asked if he was the Son of Sam, to which Damon replied, "Son of Giuseppe, but close enough". Damon was friends with Will, another vampire, who ran a bar and let Damon feed on the people there, while in exchange, Damon stole his victim's ID's for him. Lexi had eventually found Damon and told him that she and Stefan had heard all about Damon's current life and that Stefan was worried for him. Lexi tried to help Damon get his humanity back, but Damon rejected her offer. However, Lexi was stubborn and she stuck with Damon for the following six months. She had gotten Damon to talk about Katherine Pierce, thinking that if he talks about her, his switch will flip on. Damon tricks Lexi into thinking that his humanity was back and the two have a night full of wild sex. The next morning, Lexi woke up on a roof because the sunlight was burning her skin. She tried to escape by opening the door to get into Billy's, but it was locked. Then she found out the truth: Damon had tricked her. Damon told her that it was his way of getting back at her for annoying him for the past six months. He ditched Lexi on the roof thereafter, leaving her trapped until nightfall. It was revealed in The Cell, that Damon turned off his humanity in the 1950's because he couldn't deal with the pain of leaving Enzo behind while escaping from the Augustine Society. |-|1994= In April 1994 (after Kurt Cobain died) , Damon with his humanity still off, shows up on Stefan's doorstep, wanting to make amends. Zach Salvatore, the owner of the house and their nephew, allows Damon in on Stefan's promise that he'll keep him in line. Zach has been living with Gail who is pregnant with his child. Stefan warns Damon to stay away from them claiming that both of them are on vervain. One day, at a party, Damon flirts with a young Liz Forbes. Stefan takes a picture of Zach and Gail and notices bite marks on Gail's wrist. He then confronts Damon about feeding on Gail and after Damon compels Liz to forget ever meeting him, Damon breezily confesses that he swapped out Zach and Gail's vervained coffee for a little in-house feeding. An angry Stefan reminds Damon that these people trust them and then snaps his neck. Damon wakes up in the shed without his daylight ring. Stefan wants to know what Damon's really doing there, and Damon says he wanted to feel a connection to his humanity again. He tries to convince Stefan to go on a road trip with him. Instead, Stefan reminds Damon of all the times he's ruined his life and how he can't seem to help doing it. Damon gets it that its a no for a road trip then. On May 10, 1994, Stefan and Zach hear screams and rush to the library to find bodies everywhere and Damon covered in blood, holding Gail hostage. He demands his daylight ring back from Stefan, who returns it, realizing he'll never be rid of Damon. Damon gives his own version of their past. Damon says, "In 1912, I showed you who you were, Stefan. In 1942 I gave you your freedom and in 1977 I almost killed your best friend because it should have been you there to help me. You owe me. It'll take you an eternity to pay me back.". Then he kills Gail by attacking her and leaves. |-|2007= Damon turns a woman named Isobel into a vampire after she asked to be turned by him. He'll later meet and fall in love with her daughter Elena Gilbert who will also be turned into a vampire by his blood but not on purpose. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series |-|Season One= |-|Season Two= |-|Season Three= |-|Season Four= |-|Season Five= |-|Season Six= Personality |-|Human= Damon was originally a very free-spirited young man, who was best friends with his younger brother Stefan Salvatore, both of whom were instantly smitten with the vampire Katherine Pierce. He had a positive relationship with Stefan and he held his position as elder brother in high regard, being the one to teach Stefan how to fight when they were younger. As a human, Damon also held a sense of duty as he enrolled in the confederacy, however their father saw him as very irresponsible and reckless, proving he was very much a free spirit who did things on a whim, taking no mind to what people thought. Damon could be considered much the opposite to his brother in many regards. Whilst they both were respectful and polite, Damon had a dark side which came to play when he fell in love with Katherine, whilst initially terrified at the prospect, his love for Katherine and dependency for her affections made the choice easy and he willingly drank her blood and conspired with her to kill innocent humans, a trait which passed on to his vampire lifestyle. Damon was very naive as a human, he loved Katherine deeply and recklessly, regardless of the consequences and not caring that his father was ashamed of him. His carefree life fell apart when Stefan betrayed Damon by alluding to their father that Katherine was a vampire; information that resulted in Katherine being trapped and taken to a church to be burned, also doing whatever he could to get her back, even if it resulted in his death. |-|Vampire= After he became a vampire, he left Stefan's side, wanting no part in the life of the man who betrayed him. He selfishly kept the fact that Katherine was still alive from Stefan, jealous that his brother had also been turned by their shared lover. By the time he appears in season one, he's been away from Stefan for at least eighty years (including the meeting in 1912), and he immediately begins taunting his brother, as a colder, more calloused version of his human self. Throughout season one, Damon acts arrogant and sarcastic, showing little to no regard for human life and using whatever people he can get his hands on as his personal playthings. He shows pity to neither Caroline Forbes nor Vicki Donovan, even going so far as to kill Stefan's football coach to "prove" that he has no humanity left. He is also portrayed as a very impulsive vampire, known for his self-destructive behaviour and his devious, sadistic mind. Despite this, he stays focused on his only goal: getting Katherine out of the tomb. This shows his ability for planning and forethought, and certainly the patience to wait one hundred and forty-five years for the necessary comet to return. After Katherine is discovered to have been alive the entire time, and his reason for doing the things he has been doing shattered, Damon becomes more dangerous because he drinks alcohol constantly, bonding with others at the bar. He destructively taunts Alaric Saltzman about being the one to kill his wife, Isobel Flemming, but is confused when he finds that Isobel is Elena's birth mother. He tempts his brother with human blood, though he knows exactly what Stefan used to be, and when Stefan goes off the deep end, Damon helps Elena detox him. He also genuinely thanks Bonnie Bennett for disabling the device that could kill him, surprising her with his sincerity. Every time his brother is put in a situation that endangers his life, Damon protects him, but he's not afraid to cause Stefan non-lethal harm. Despite his anger with Stefan for his actions in the past, he hangs around, protecting him and working with him, sometimes destroying the good in his life. Their perplexing relationship seems to center around Elena, who anchors them to Mystic Falls. ' ' Elena is the oddity of Damon's behavior, the anomaly that makes his personality far from psychopathic. In the beginning of the first season, Stefan is prepared to give up on his brother, believing him to be an irreparable monster, but Damon displays true feeling for Elena. Elena Gilbert is physically identical to Katherine, the woman who turned him into a vampire, making her not only a constant reminder of what happened to him and Stefan, but a temptation to let history repeat itself. When Katherine reveals that she never loved him (in the beginning of season two), Damon reacts by trying to get Elena to admit that she loves him, and when she tells him that she loves Stefan, he reacts impulsively, set off by both Katherine and Elena choosing his brother instead of him. He kills Elena's brother, spending many weeks afterwards trying to make it up to Elena, showing true regret for his actions. Their relationship began with taunting and cruelty, but she became what he clings to for humanity; he became her occasional protector, a guardian of sorts. His impulsive actions often drive her away but she refuses to let him die, and he does the same for her. With Elena influencing him throughout the second and third seasons, Damon becomes slightly kinder, if only for the fact that he no longer mindlessly kills and torments humans without good reason, and he controls himself to be strong for Elena's sake. He proves that he is capable of love, nobility, loyalty, and selflessness, masking the most intense of his emotions to spare himself from seeming weak, but expressing just enough to draw in a very small circle of friends (which he later drives away). He continues to claim that his emotions can be turned off, but several older vampires reveal that this is a lie; after a certain amount of time, a vampire has to pretend they can't feel. The only time Damon had ever admitted his pain was when Elena told him that she would never kiss him back, to which he responded, “Now I'm hurt.” About halfway through the third season, Damon believes that Elena is trying to turn him into Stefan by constantly telling him to be the 'better man.' Others continue to underestimate him and, to display that he doesn't care at all, he kills Alaric, with whom he'd developed a strong friendship. He also spends time trying to make it up to Alaric after his ring brings him back to life, treating him like a friend even though Alaric is extremely angry with him. He also snaps and feeds from Caroline's father, and, after a very violent fight with Caroline, he is confronted by Elena. He's even cruel to her, accusing her of trying to make him into something he's not. His inner turmoil continues when Katherine reappears, and he recklessly takes her offer of a 'road trip,' leaving Elena defenseless only because he is mad at her. When he returns, he displays genuine regret and, in one of his most tell-all, modest moments of the show, he tells her that he will never leave her again, showing his extreme love and devotion to Elena, and his regret for making another impulsive decision. By the end of Season Five, Damon makes the biggest decision he's ever made; sacrificing his life to saved his brother and everyone else he cares about over on the Other Side. He was unable to come back in the process but was thankful to Elena that she had became a part of his life and for falling in love with him. Elena's Impact He compels her to forget that he said this (late in season two), because he believes it would be selfish to confuse Elena with his feelings. This is right after Stefan apologizes for making Damon turn in 1864, something that surprises Damon to the point of revelation: He realizes what he's been doing to his brother, all following one stupid mistake. In reality, what Damon said to Elena proves that she has been molding him into a better person, because before that moment, he never would've done something so selfless. Damon also admits to missing his human life before he drunkenly kills Jessica Cohen in the middle of the road; this secret is kept from everyone around him. He lets the girl go, but immediately chases her down and kills her anyway in an effort to prove that he doesn't really care. When his spirits are down, Damon solves his problems with alcohol (mostly bourbon), but he often uses violence and murder to console himself. By his own testimony, Damon claims that the reason why he can control his vampiric urges is because he embraces what he is. Damon is also very self-confident, given that he'll confront older, stronger vampires like: Lexi, Anna, Pearl, Elijah, Klaus, Rebekah, Kol, Katherine, Rose and Silas. Without hesitation, and without regard to manners, even when they themselves pose no signs of hostility towards him. He often taunts them, which results in him nearly being killed quite often as they are undeniably stronger than him; though of course, there were cases when he was able to best them on some occasions, as in the case of Kol and Silas. Further into season 4, Damon seems to have lost part of his authoritative and dominating personality, most likely because of Klaus, who is much stronger, older and more powerful than him. Despite Elena's influence, it seems that he is a very vengeful person and it is routed in his core. After the torture he and Enzo experienced in the 1950's, he continued to carry out the revenge he swore to take even well into his and Elena's relationship. This also proves him to be very secretive, as he told nobody of his experiences, not even Stefan in the aftermath of the torture until it was revealed in the present.}} |-|Augustine Vampire= When Damon fed on Joey in Total Eclipse of the Heart, he was shown to have no remorse or guilt over ripping the young vampire's head off. In No Exit, Damon appears to have much increased strength when he feels the urge to feed on Vampire blood, he has all the abilities that a normal vampire would have except, enhanced to much more extreme levels making him much more powerful than vampires that are much older than him. For example Damon was able to break free from his chains in a matter of seconds when Enzo chained him up. Though this is something any-other vampire might not be able to do. |-|Ghost= Damon's personality as a Ghost was much like his personality as a Vampire. He did, however, seem to grow closer to Bonnie Bennett, and the two met Malachai and grew to have a mutual hatred of him. Physical Appearance Damon is very handsome, standing 5'10" in height with a well built, toned physique. His physical appearance is that of around a 24-25 year old despite being over 170. Damon has a light complexion with olive undertones and has a strong bone structure with high cheeks bones and a solid jaw line. He possesses dark brown almost black hair which hangs just over his ears, usually styled in a casual disarray yet sometimes gelled for special occasions. With striking, intense light blue eyes contrasting wonderfully against darkened lashes and eyebrows, a "bad boy" smile, he can be described as relatively athletic, tall, strong, sexy and seductive. He also considers himself the "eternal stud". Damon's clothing style ha s remained somewhat similar throughout the series, usually favoring darker clothing; black shirts, t-shirts and boots underneath darkened jeans and black trousers, although on occasion has been seen wearing lighter colors. Damon is rarely seen without his leather jackets and his favorite clothing designer is "John Varvatos". On special events, such as dances, he wears smart attire such as tuxedo's and dress shoes. As a vampire, he wears a large lapis lazuli daylight ring enchanted by Emily Bennett, as a means to walk around in the sunlight as a vampire. The ring has the Salvatore crest and an embedded "D" for his first name. In flashbacks, as a human in the 1860's era, Damon generally wore the same attire as his younger brother; Stefan, including dress shirts with suspenders, waistcoats, dress coats, hats, cravats and leather laced boots as his usual style. His color scheme as a human was much lighter, Damon was seen wearing a red waistcoat, yet still formal, showing the Salvatore family's wealth. His hair was slightly longer in style, with slight curls, showing a much more youthful appearance. Powers and Abilities Damon possesses all the standard powers and abilities of a non-original vampire. However, Stefan has said that when at full strength, Damon "can be very powerful". Weaknesses Damon has the typical weaknesses of a non-original vampire. Relationships Stefan Salvatore Stefan is Damon's younger brother, when they were human they were very close, best friends up until the arrival of the beautiful Katherine Pierce. After Katherine's "death", Damon swore to make Stefan's life a misery, and succeeded in 1912 by making him loose control of himself, fifty years after their last meeting. In the 1940's, for the first time since their transition, Damon showed a rare selflessness by backing out of his plan to join Stefan in war, so that Stefan could try to control his urges, as Damon would've been a bad influence. Despite unknowing the truth of Damon's selfless act, Stefan still returned the favor to his brother in the 1970's, sending Lexi to help Damon turn on his humanity. From these glimpses of the past, it is shown that whilst they may outwardly despite the other, deep down they truly care. Before season one, the brothers hadn't seen each other since the early 1990's, their relationship having taken a steep turn for the worse, as their relationship was described as "violent and bitter". Due to Katherine's influence they became enemies, yet have recently began repairing their strained relationship due to Elena Gilbert, ironically Katherine's descendant and doppelgänger. Through the seasons, both fell in love with Elena and whilst she was the factor bringing them together, she is also the biggest strain in the brother's complex relationship. In the season four finale, although Stefan was heartbroken at Elena's choice, he admitted that he was happy for Damon. Through this, they have proven just how far their relationship has come from their violent past. Whilst their relationship will continue to be tested, through the highs and lows, it is clear that the two share a strong brotherly bond. In Season 5, they have some issues but appear to be getting along better as brothers and appear to show much more care and concern for one another, though their bond is tested through time. After Damon's sacrifice, Stefan breaks down over losing the only family he has left. He's very glad that his brother is back from the dead and can't believe it actually really happened. Elena Gilbert Elena Gilbert is the love of Damon's life, his girlfriend and best friend. As the series progressed, he fell in love with Elena. He first met Elena when he was in Mystic Falls looking for his object of obsession for over a century, Katherine Pierce. He then talked to Elena but afterwards, compelled her to forget their meeting. He then met Elena again at the Salvatore Boarding House when she was looking for Stefan. After a while, Elena started to view Damon as self-centered, violent, sociopathic and cruel, especially when she found out that he continuously abused and used her best friend, Caroline Forbes against her will. She was horrified to discover that Damon was also behind all of the murders and unusual "animal" attacks in Mystic Falls. Originally, Damon disliked Elena and was rather apathetic about whether Elena lived or died. Although, Damon was drawn to Elena, mostly due to the fact that Elena bears an uncanny resemblance to the object of his obsession for over a century, Katherine. Although Damon and Elena often bicker and don't get along, Elena began to slowly warm up to him as she got to know him, befriending him in the process. But she still kept her distance due to Damon's constant immoral and impulsive behavior. Damon and Elena's friendship deepens with time and the two become closer, with Damon haven fallen for Elena and Elena developing feelings for Damon. Damon has repeatedly admitted that he is in love with Elena, however, Elena has admitted that she loves him too. Damon once told Elena that he loved her, but that he didn't deserve her, but Stefan does. He then compelled her to forget his confession afterwards. As opposed to Stefan, Damon is seen to be extremely selfish when it comes to Elena, willing to put the life of Elena's before anyone else's, including Elena's loved ones. It has been a consistency throughout the series that even though Elena cares deeply about Damon and has feelings for him, she still strongly loves Stefan and has repeatedly chosen him over Damon much to Damon's disappointment. But Elena and Damon are still closer than ever, and the sexual tension between them has even increased as Elena's emotions were heightened. During Season 4, Stefan ends his relationship with Elena because of her no longer fighting the feelings she has for Damon. Elena admitted to Damon that he was the reason of her breakup with Stefan and with Jeremy trying to kill her, Elena had to move with Damon. Stefan moves out when she moves in because of the relationship between her and Damon. Damon and Elena also had sex for the first time and became a real couple the night she moves in with him. Despite being sired to him, her feelings for him are real and she loves him either way. She will not be giving up on him. He may be selfish with his feelings but he doesn't regret it – when push comes to shove, he'll always put her first and it's for that same reason that he's always saving her when she needs him. Damon brings out a side of Elena that none of her past loves have been able to and challenges her in a way that no one else can. He hasn't taken advantage of Elena when he's had the opportunity. He's usually played fair with her, and he's always saying that she's the one woman he has to do the right thing by. When Damon and Elena are in the same room together, the sexual tension between them crackles and pops like a sparkler. And even when they aren't saying anything, the pair can carry on entire conversations through eye contact and body language. Damon loves her unconditionally without expecting anything in return because that's who he is. He loves her either way, human or vampire. Alaric Saltzman Alaric is Damon's best friend. It started out antagonistic towards each other since Alaric knew that it had been Damon who had killed his wife but it later turned out that she wasn't dead and that she had in fact been turned into a vampire by Damon. From that point on, they have been shown as becoming closer and they often team up to fight the usual threats to the town. Alaric is the only one (other than Elena) to call Damon a friend. They are seen often drinking together; it's often seen that they do taunt each other as well though. Throughout the series, they become like brothers. Towards the end of Season 3, Alaric was turned into an Original Vampire by Esther and fed on Bonnie to complete his transition and then took the White Oak Stake from Bonnie. Alaric died in Damon's arms in season 3 finale, moments after Elena's death causing Damon to break down having lost his best friend. But when Alaric appears as a ghost we learn that he will always be watching over Damon. In the season 5 finale, Damon gives up his life to save their loved ones including Alaric whom were still on the Other Side, which causes Alaric much grief of losing his best friend. When Damon returns, he is kind of mad at Alaric for compelling away Elena's memories of them two being together. After a while, Damon sort of gets over it and forgives Alaric. But after Damon compelled Alaric to steal his girlfriend's ascendant to help bring Bonnie back, Alaric punches Damon in the face, twice, and gets really mad at him. Jeremy Gilbert Jeremy is Damon's new roommate and Elena's younger adoptive brother/biological cousin. Their relationship is similar to the relationship Damon has with Alaric. It's complicated between them but Damon is a father figure to Jeremy. Even though Damon goes about things the wrong way, Jeremy knows he means well and has good intentions in helping people and trying to do the right thing. There are times when Damon has treated Jeremy like a little brother and is a mentor to him. After Alaric's death, Damon trains Jeremy in how to fight and kill vampires. There are even times when they protect each other. Damon does his best to keep Jeremy alive for Elena's sake as he is the only family she has left and multiple times when Damon has told Jeremy to kill him but he refuses to do so, proving they do care about each other. Currently, they have reverted back to enemies due to Damon's uncaring persona and that he held him hostage and had a hand in his near-death. Lorenzo Enzo is Damon's best friend. They were cellmates in 1953 where both of them were captured and used to be tortured by the Augustine society for scientific purposes. They both became close as they spend more time together. Enzo got an idea to free them from Augustine, however on the night when they executed their plan, Damon accidentally started a fire and was unable to free him. Damon then decided to turn off his humanity to escape the pain of leaving Enzo behind. They both meet again in 2011 and rekindle their friendship. In Season Six, Enzo works with Caroline to try and find a lead of how to get Damon and Bonnie back. Eventually, Damon managed to return to the living due to Bonnie's sacrifice and the two were reunited. Other Relationships *Damon, Elena and Stefan (Former Love Triangle) *Damon, Elena, and Alaric (Best Friends) *Damon and Katherine (Ex-Girlfriend/Enemies) *Damon and Liz (Best Friends) *Damon and Caroline (Ex-Girlfriend/Friends/Allies) *Damon and Rose (Former Girlfriend/Close Friends) *Stefan, Damon and Katherine (Former Love Triangle) *Damon and Bonnie (Friends, Ex-Enemies) *Damon and Klaus (Partners-in-Crime/Possible friendship/Enemies) *Damon and Lexi (Frenemies) *Damon and Andie (Former Girlfriend) *John and Damon (Enemies) *Damon and Isobel (Enemies) *Damon and Elijah (Frenemies) *Damon and Rebekah (Ex-fling/Frenemies) *Damon and Sage (Former Friends/Enemies) *Damon and Kol (Enemies) *Damon and Charlotte (Ex-Girlfriend) *Damon and Meredith (Friends) *Silas and Damon (Enemies/Ancestor & Descendant) *Aaron and Damon (Enemies) *Damon and Kai (Frenemies) Appearances A Darker Truth *''A Darker Truth (Part 4)'' Season 1 *''Pilot'' *''The Night of the Comet'' *''Friday Night Bites'' *''Family Ties'' *''You're Undead to Me'' *''Lost Girls'' *''Haunted'' *''162 Candles'' *''History Repeating'' *''The Turning Point'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Unpleasantville'' *''Children of the Damned'' *''Fool Me Once'' *''A Few Good Men'' *''There Goes the Neighborhood'' *''Let the Right One In'' *''Under Control'' *''Miss Mystic Falls'' *''Blood Brothers'' *''Isobel'' *''Founder's Day'' Season 2 *''The Return'' *''Brave New World'' *''Bad Moon Rising'' *''Memory Lane'' *''Kill or Be Killed'' *''Plan B'' *''Masquerade'' *''Rose'' *''Katerina'' *''The Sacrifice'' *''By the Light of the Moon'' *''The Descent'' *''Daddy Issues'' *''Crying Wolf'' *''The Dinner Party'' *''The House Guest'' *''Know Thy Enemy'' *''The Last Dance'' *''Klaus'' *''The Last Day'' *''The Sun Also Rises'' *''As I Lay Dying'' Season 3 *''The Birthday'' *''The Hybrid'' *''The End of The Affair'' *''Disturbing Behavior'' *''The Reckoning'' *''Smells Like Teen Spirit'' *''Ghost World'' *''Ordinary People'' *''Homecoming'' *''The New Deal'' *''Our Town'' *''The Ties That Bind'' *''Bringing Out The Dead'' *''Dangerous Liaisons'' *''All My Children'' *''1912'' *''Break On Through'' *''The Murder of One'' *''Heart of Darkness'' *''Do Not Go Gentle'' *''Before Sunset'' *''The Departed'' Season 4 *''Growing Pains'' *''Memorial'' *''The Rager'' *''The Five'' *''The Killer'' *''We All Go A Little Mad Sometimes'' *''My Brother's Keeper'' *''We'll Always Have Bourbon Street'' *''O Come, All Ye Faithful'' *''After School Special'' *''Catch Me If You Can'' *''A View To A Kill'' *''Into the Wild'' *''Down the Rabbit Hole'' *''Stand By Me'' *''Bring It On'' *''Because the Night'' *''American Gothic'' *''Pictures of You'' *''The Originals'' *''She's Come Undone'' *''The Walking Dead'' *''Graduation'' Season 5 *''I Know What You Did Last Summer'' *''True Lies'' *''Original Sin'' *''For Whom the Bell Tolls'' *''Monster's Ball'' *''Handle with Care'' *''Death and the Maiden'' *''Dead Man on Campus'' *''The Cell'' *''Fifty Shades of Grayson'' *''500 Years of Solitude'' * The Devil Inside *''Total Eclipse of the Heart'' *''No Exit'' *''Gone Girl'' *''While You Were Sleeping'' *''Rescue Me'' *''Resident Evil'' *''Man on Fire'' *''What Lies Beneath'' *''Promised Land'' *''Home'' Season 6 *''I'll Remember'' *''Yellow Ledbetter'' *''Welcome to Paradise'' *''Black Hole Sun'' *''The World Has Turned and Left Me Here'' *''The More You Ignore Me, The Closer I Get'' *''Do You Remember the First Time?'' *''Fade Into You'' *''I Alone'' *''Christmas Through Your Eyes'' *''Woke Up With a Monster'' *''Prayer For the Dying'' *''The Day I Tried To Live'' *''Stay'' *''Let Her Go'' *''The Downward Spiral'' *''A Bird in a Gilded Cage'' *''I Could Never Love Like That'' *''Because'' *''I'd Leave My Happy Home For You'' *''I'll Wed You in the Golden Summertime'' *''I'm Thinking Of You All The While'' Season 7 *TBA }} Stefan's Diaries Damon comes home from the Confederate Army where he served with "General Groom's boys". He drinks and gambles as a human. Damon is often criticized by his father, or by his father to Stefan. Even though he is the second one to see Katherine, he is the first of the brothers to be with her. He wants to die rather than become a vampire but Stefan brings back the barmaid, Alice, for him to feed on. When they first turn, Damon is weaker than Stefan because he refuses to feed often. Damon often points out to Stefan that the blood is a weakness to him because it consumes him and makes him a killer, because he can't control his urges. Damon is better at compulsion than Stefan and it is assumed that Katherine taught him how to compel people. He kills Callie Gallagher, the daughter of a vampire hunter who captured Damon and used him as a circus act, when trying to kill Stefan. Novels As with the series, he initially serves as the main antagonist until the third book, where he becomes an anti-hero. In the books, he is born in Florence, Italy and is described as arrogant, charming and seductive, but he is known to keep his word. Ian Somerhalder's television portrayal is faithful to the handsome, hedonist of L. J. Smith's creation. Damon loves the undead life and all that it entails, and no one's ever quite sure if they should love him or hate him. He leaves countless broken hearts in his wake, but the heart Damon desires the most is Elena's. Name *'Damon' is a masculine name the Greek origin, from the Greek δαμαω (damao) ''meaning "to tame" or "subdue" * The name '''Damon' is a Greek baby name. In Greek the meaning of the name Damon is: Gentle. To tame. A. In Greek legend Damon was a loyal friend of Pythias. Famous bearer in modern times: American author Damon Runyon. Trivia * Damon's birthday is June 18 and his astrological sign is Gemini. ** However his actual age is inconsistent with the show's timeline. *He was the first vampire in the show to have killed someone. *Damon is extremely fond of dancing. *Damon has a closet full of black leather jackets. *Damon's favorite bad word is "dick". *Damon doesn't like Taylor Swift but is willing to listen to her to impress girls. *Damon likes pickles. *Damon shares many attributes with other bad boy/rebellious vampires from other TV series' such as; **Spike from Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel **Eric Northman from True Blood. * In the books, Damon has the ability to shape-shift into a crow and wolf. In the series, Damon can control a crow and the mist but they were removed from the plot early on. *In the books, Damon owns a black Ferrari, and in the series, a blue 1967 Chevy Camaro convertible. *Damon's favorite alcoholic beverage is Bourbon. *Damon's favorite clothing brand is John Varvatos. *Damon's favorite book is "Call of the Wild" by Jack London. *Damon read a bit of one of the Twilight books at Caroline's and hated it, while reminiscing Anne Rice's vampire novels. Also, he said Edward is whipped. *Damon is a descendant of Silas' Salvatore line. *Damon's ethnic background on the show is half-French (from his mother) and half-Italian (from his father). However, in the novels, both he and Stefan are full Italian descent. *Damon has read "Gone With The Wind" by'' Margaret Mitchell'', a classic romance novel. *Damon is a veteran of both the American Civil War (1861-65) as a soldier, Second Lieutenat, in the Confederate Army until 1864 and the US Army in World War 2 (1939-45) when he joined in 1942. *Damon owned a Blackberry Torch 9800 during Season Three, and a HTC Vivid during Season Four. *Paul Wesley, Michael Trevino, Zach Roerig originally auditioned for the role of Damon *Damon can cook as seen in Children of the Damned. *Damon mentioned that he attended college at one point with Bree. (He admitted to having been on a college campus, but never to having attended classes.) *The first powers Damon was seen using are no longer on the TV show because they were considered too supernatural. They were controlling fog, flight, and using a crow to spy on people. The crow died in the same episode as Zach, early on in Season One. *In the books, Damon is constantly shown as a very strong and powerful vampire. He has many powers and it is always noted that he really is an exceptionally powerful vampire. In the show, he is as strong as an average vampire of his age, but he is not compared to others like in the books. All of his unique powers are rarely shown in the show, nor is how he is naturally powerful compared to others: However, he was an Augustine Vampire at one point, which granted him considerable more power than he had previously had before he was returned to normal.. *In the books, Damon is considered by others as very dangerous, sadistic, and cruel. In the series, Damon is manipulative and cruel, but changes to help Elena in the search for information about Katherine and protects her from being taken by Klaus; he helps protect Elena from constant hazards and makes a promise that will keep them safe and away from the tomb; Caroline as Damon gives his blood to her to prevent her death. *Damon, at one point, had sexual relationships with eight recurring characters: **Katherine Pierce had a sexual relationship with him in 1864. After her return, they nearly had sex but were interrupted when Katherine declared she never loved him. ** Isobel Flemming had an affair with him before and possibly after he turned her into a vampire **Lexi Branson had a one night stand. **Caroline Forbes was compelled by him to be in a relationship with him. **Rose-Marie slept with him after they both got drunk and developed true feelings for her. **Rebekah Mikaelson had a two night stand. **Elena Gilbert had both a romantic and sexual relationship with him starting in 2011 and ending with his death in Home. But they reconnect their relationship in Prayer For the Dying. **Andie Star was compelled to know he was a vampire and still maintain a relationship with him until Stefan killed her in The Birthday. *Damon shows friendship and loyalty to Elena, Stefan, Alaric, Jeremy, and Lorenzo. *Damon and Stefan are roughly 350 years younger than their novel counterparts. *Damon was the second vampire to be bitten by a werewolf after Rose and before Katherine, and the second to be cured, after Katherine. *Damon is comforted by Elena in his "final moments" similar to how Damon comforts Rose in hers, both because of werewolf bites. *Damon in the books loves being a vampire and he tried to return to that state when he was accidentally turned into a human; Damon in the series seems to love his hedonist life style as a vampire but, as he said to Jessica, he misses being human beyond anything else. *Damon has kissed a Petrova Doppelgänger in Four season finales. He kissed Katherine in the first season finale, and Elena in the second, fourth, and fifth season finales. *Damon is the fourth character who kills Elijah, following Alaric, Elena, and Klaus. *Damon has become friends with every character he failed to kill. *Damon was of 173 years when he died in Home. *Damon usually wears black. *Damon and Stefan are the only characters who have appeared in all episodes. *He is connected by blood with both Petrova Doppelgängers: Elena and Katherine. He was turned into a vampire by Katherine's blood and Elena was turned into a vampire with Damon's blood. *Damon has given names to most of the characters. *Damon often makes references to the characteristics of other characters by nicknames: :*Elena Gilbert - Pouty, Buffy, Warrior Princess, Scaredy Cat, Judgy, Stone Cold Bitch, Baby, Sunshine, Honey, Robert Frost. :*Stefan Salvatore - Shady Stefan, Saint Stefan, Superman, Beefcake, Stefan: the Hero, Stef, Buzzkill Bob, Baby Bro. :*Alaric Saltzman - Ric, Evilaric, Brother, Best bud. :*Katherine - Psychotic Doppelgänger, Evil Vampire Slut, Smiley, Evil One, Kitty-Kat. :*Caroline Forbes - Blondie, Vampire Barbie, Judgy, Prudy Trudy,'' Munchie,'' Meryl Streep, Sexy Blonde Frenemy, Mystic Queen, Bombshell. :*Bonnie Bennett - Witchy, Judgy, Wicked Witch of the West, Medusa, Bon Bon, Bonnie the teenage witch. :*Jeremy Gilbert - Van Helsing, Karate Kid, Big Jer, Little Gilbert, Pocahontas, Little Punk. :*Matt Donovan - Busboy, Quarterback, Prom King, Wonder Boy. :*Tyler - Wolf Boy. :*Rebekah Mikaelson - Barbie Klaus, She-Devil, Original sister, Goldilocks, Sexy Bex, Scaredy Cat. :*Mikael - Papa Original. :*Rose-Marie - Rosebud. :*Connor - The New Guy, Mr. Busybody Guy, Bible salesman. :*Amara - Crazy Pants, Nutter butter soul mate, Brunette, Brown eyes. :*Nadia Petrova - Eurobitch, Devil's Spawn. :*Mary Porter - Scary Mary. :*Kai - Little friend, Big brother, Atta boy. :*Luke - Blond. :*Liv - Crazy Locks, Blonder. :*Joshua Parker - Papa Kai. :*Enzo - Butter Fingers. :*Atticus Shane - Professor Creepy, Professor Shady Pants, The Nutty Professor, Witchipedia. :*Wes Maxfield - Professor Blondie, Doogie, Professor Forbes, Dr. Frankenstein, Dr. Creepy Ken-doll. :*Jesse - Killer, Sweetie. :*Vanessa Monroe - Hottie. :*Tessa - Miss Crazy. :*Liam Davis - Dr. Future-Humanitarian-Award. *Damon has turned three regulars into vampires with his blood, Vicki, Caroline and Elena. He also turned Isobel, Bill and Abby. This makes him the most used vampire in the show to be seen turning people into vampires. *Out of the three regulars that he turned, Vicki, Caroline and Elena respectively, he killed only Vicki. Caroline was suffocated by Katherine and Elena drowned, because of Rebekah. *Damon is the only known vampire whose blood was used to turn a mother and daughter into vampires, Isobel Flemming and her daughter Elena Gilbert. *He's the only known vampire that had other vampires sired to him. **Charlotte and Elena are the only known sired vampires. *He slept with three members of the Petrova family. He first slept with Katherine Pierce (Katerina Petrova), and second with Isobel Flemming, and finally he slept with Elena Gilbert. *Out of all the characters in the TV series, he has had sex with the most women. *Damon is the only character closest to most of Elena's family members. * Damon is the only person move out of Atlanta with Elena. ** Road trip to Georgia in Bloodlines. ** Denver in Heart of Darkness. ** Whitmore College with Bonnie in The Five ** New York in Because the Night. ** a. Also To Otherworldly Time Dimension 1994-Kai's prison. *Damon has been in danger in every season finale. **In Season 1, Damon was nearly killed in the burning house in Founder's Day. **In Season 2, Damon was nearly killed by werewolf venom in As i Lay dying. **In Season 3, Damon was nearly killed by Evil Alaric in The Departed. **In Season 4, Damon was once again nearly killed by werewolf venom in Graduation. **In Season 5, Damon is killed and his ghost is on The Other Side when it is destroyed in Home. *Damon was the first out of the main trio to be an antagonist. *He was the first vampire in the show to have known to have a sire bond. *He is the only vampire to have compelled someone via eye-contact and no verbal command. It is unknown why, but this method of compulsion hasn't been used again. *Damon became an Augustine Vampire and began feeding on vampire blood in the episode Total Eclipse of the Heart. He's later cured in While You Were Sleeping. *In No Exit, Enzo was turning humans into vampires to feed Damon every 8 hours. He later fed on both Enzo and Elena/Katherine. *In While You Were Sleeping, Damon and Elena were cured of the ripper virus, making them normal vampire's again. The cure was given to them by Enzo. *Damon dies in Season Five finale,'' Home'' because of the explosion and is unable to return back from The Other Side in time. **His fate along with Bonnie, was left unknown at the end of the finale. *Damon returns to the present day after four months of being trapped in May 10, 1994, in The World Has Turned and Left Me Here. *Damon was captured by Tripp in The More You Ignore Me, The Closer I Get. Later he was saved by Stefan and Alaric. * Damon has got his car Camaro (repaired by Stefan) and is residing in Salvatore Boarding House, Mystic Falls as the Travelers' anti-magic barrier spell, was absorbed by Kai. * Damon is shown to care about Bonnie. Tropes *Damon Salvatore/Tropes Quotes Damon's Quotes ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Gallery References See also de:Damon Salvatore fr:Damon Salvatore it:Damon Salvatore Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Salvatore Family Category:Supernatural Category:Vampires Category:Undead Category:Featured Articles